Ben the Avenger
by laze jovanov
Summary: After Ben was exiled from Earth when Milleous threatened him that his Mutant To'kustars will destroy everyone and everything he ever cared about, Ben gets transported to the Marvel universe where he makes new friends and allies.


**Greetings everyone this a crossover story between Ben 10 Omniverse and Avengers: Earth's mightiest Heroes**

* * *

Kevin,Gwen,Rook,Blukic and Argit assembled outside Milleous' damaged team prepares to hijack it but Gwen senses that Psychobos isn't in the ship and that it was all a set up. Argit shoots prompting Attea and her bodyguards to arrest them.

"Attea don't shoot ! We had a deal !" Argit pleads her but gets shot in the face and knocked out.

"You had a deal...I have a win" Attea corrected "On my command...ready...aim" But before anyone can shoot a powerful electric shock came from nowhere,destroying every gun.

"What the !" Attea looked up to see Ben in his Big Chill form "Tennyson ?"

"The one and only" Big Chill said

"Ben !" Gwen said excited

"Well I'll give you credit for coming so quickly but I think you forgot that Psychobos is controlling the Mutant To'kustars" Attea mocked "And they will crush everyone"

"Is that so creature ? We shall see" Suddenly the sky turns cloudy and lightning begins to strike then a blonde man with a red cape,a winged helmet holding a hammer descended from the sky.

"Nice enterence" Ben commented

"Ben...who's that ?" Gwen asked

"Gwen this Thor,Thor Gwen" Big Chill said

"It is an honor to meet you Lady Gwen,Ben has told me so much about you" Thor said

"Lady Gwen ?" Kevin laughed causing Gwen to give him a glare

"Yeah...long story" Big Chill said then turns to Attea "See Attea it just so happens that I have an army that is more than powerful enough to handle the Way Bads"

"What ?!" Attea asked in shock

"Thor is everyone doing their job" Big Chill asked the Asgardian

"Aye," Thor said "The rest of our allies are battling beasts"

"Good" Big Chill said "The rest of you go find and stop Dr Psychobos"

"There's no way you can take all of the Mutant To'kustars-!" Attea never finished as Gwen shot a mana blast knocking her out

"Like I said go stop Dr Psychobos from controlling them."Big Chill said

"But what about grandpa ?" Gwen asked

"Don't worry about them I send some of my new friends to save them. Let's go Thor" Big Chill said

"Aye,Ben" Thor said as they flew away

"Isn't Thor then name of the god of thunder in north mythology ?" Kevin asked

* * *

Thor and Big Chill were flying right at a female Way Bad walking in the city.

"Thor I'll handle you take care of the other Way Bads close in the area" Big Chill ordered

"Aye" Thor said as they ceperated. Big Chill flew down right in front of the Mutant Alien then turned into Ben who turned into Way Big.

"You are in big trouble way big" Way Big said

* * *

"Tennyson ? Tennyson ?!" Milleous growled "Get this thing in the air,I'm threw playing I will personally blast him to bits"

However Vision flew in the ship via intangability and hovered in front of Milleous

"If you surrender peacefully now,You will not be harmed" Vision said while floating in the air

"Shoot him !" Milleous ordered

The incurseanse began shooting the Android who was intangible causing all the shots to go through him

"I hoped it would not go this way" Vision said

* * *

"Oh yeah !" Way Big said after defeating the female To'kustar then he saw two male mutant To'kustars closing in

"Oh yeah" Way Big said. But suddenly a hammer hits the To'kustar on the left in the forehead knocking it down, the hammer returned to Thor.

"Took you long enough" Way Big said to Thor

Hulk then came from nowhere and landed on the top of the head of the other To'kustar who had no fin which tries to grab the green skinned hero.

"Hulk smash !" Hulk roared and slammed his fists on the top of the To'kustars' head knocking it down unconscious. Hulk then leaped before the mutant hit the water and landed on it's chest.

"This reminds me of the time when I battled Frost Giants" Thor said

"Ben, Dr Psychobos no longer controls the mutants" Rook told them at the same time all three mutant To'kustars awoke.

"Perhaps they will be friendly" Thor said said and began flying closer to the To'kustar that he had knocked out "Greetings giant I apolagise for attacking you but-" Thor never got to finish as the mutant grabbed him in it's hand and began squeezing.

"Thor !" Way Big yelled at but was intorrupted by a punch from the female mutant To'kustar.

"Grrrr !" Hulk growled as the third Way Bad grabbed him in it's hand, it got up from the water and roared.

"Oh come on !" Way Big said as he kicked the female To'kustar.

"You shall think twice before attacking the son of Odin, Giant !" Thor said before breaking free from the To'kustar' grip and hits it in the face with Mjolnir.

Hulk like Thor breaks free from his opponent's grip and jumps from it's hand close to the mutant's face then punches it in the face and lands on the ground. After the Way Bad recovered from the punch it lifted it's foot and tried to crush Hulk,but Hulk stops it's foot with his hands then grabs it at the edge then lifts the entire To'kustar off the ground and throws it at the female Way Bad knocking them both down.

"Nice shot" Way Big said to the Hulk.

"Feel the power of the God of Thunder, Giant !" Thor said as he shot volts of lightning hitting the To'kustor in the head causing it to stop and stand like a statue "What is this ?" Thor asked in surprise.

"Looks like you hit on it's fin a To'kustar's main weakness is it's fin,when you hit it the To'kustar gets paralized" Way Big explaind as he approches them

"How long will it stay like that ?" Thor asked

"Long enough" Way Big said before punching the mutant in the face and knocking it unconscious. A portal opens and a large galvin ship comes out of it, the ship then shoots blue rays the the male and female mutant To'kustar and the unconscious male. Then the ships doors open and Iron man,Ant-man and Black Panther can be seen standing.

"What took you guys so long ?" Way Big asked

"Well let's just say we had to go and borrow some help" Iron man said with his cocky tone

Then Gwen,Kevin,Rook,Max,Wasp,Hawk-eye,Captain America,Rook,Blukic and Driba came along with the hand-coffed Attea and Psychobos, just then Vision came down holding Milleous.

"Well I guess that raps it all up" Way Big said before turning into Ben,the unconscious male mutant To'kustar got up

"Ha, You forgot that the mutant To'kustars are still going to destroy everyone" Milleous said

"Well I wouldn't be so sure about that " Iron man asked as the To'kustars simply stood there without attacking anything or anyone

"What did you do them ?" Milleous demaned

"Nothing much just use this energy ray to change their behavior, it turns them from feral to calm and peaceful" Ant man explained

"But...that's impossible !" Psychobos yelled

"Looks pretty possible to me" Ben said

"We are also sending other ships to change Way Bads that are all over the globe" Iron man said "Looks like lord froggie here won't have kingdom anymore"

"And that puts me in charge...which by the way was my plan all along" Attea said as she freed herself

"Who at the what now ?" Ben asked in confusion

" I sabetadged your exile part,figured youd break free,come back and claw to daddy" Attea said "you think the Ben Tennyson is just gonna sit back and watch his home world get concered ?"

"You did this so I can take your dad for you" Ben asked

"That's new" Hawk-eye said

"Indeed" Thor agreed

"Ever since the last time I tried to take over,He's been keeping me a tons life,you were my ticket to the throne" Attea finished explaining

"Wow" Ben,Hawk-eye and Wasp said at the same time "You are all kinds of messed up" Ben said

"I know, here's the deal I walk away and take the armada with me. You keep daddy and the Way Bads and the empire goes to last year's borders" Attea said

"You'd be getting away clean" Ben said

"Yeah ! We can't just let her go" Wasp said

"Tough toddy, You don't wanna have a war now do you ?" Attea said

"The Earth excepts your terms" Max said

"What ?!" Wasp and Ben said in shock

"Pleasure we'll pay for damages,a small price to pay for power" Attea said as she shook hands with Max

"Let it go Ben,It's better this way than to have a war" Captain America told Ben

"I should've caped you in a staces pod" Milleous growled "They grow up so fast"

The ship arrives and opens to take Attea

"You wanna come Ben ? You know lose that monkey face and turn back into Bullfrag" Attea offered Ben

"Yeah I'm gonna pass" Ben said as he turns around

"Your loss" Attea said before using her tongue to slap Ben in the back of the head then winks and goes in the ship.

"Now about the damages" Ben said

"Oh don't worry about that" Hank said then turns to the Mutant To'kustars "Hey you guys ! Would you mind helping us out here" The To'kustars simply nodded

"Wow they've changed a lot" Ben commented

* * *

With the help of the changed To'kustars the damages were repaired and earth was back to normal,The Mutant To'kustars were sent to places where it was peaceful

The Avengers,Ben,Gwen,Kevin and Rook were at Mr. smoothies

"This drink is delicious, Another !" Thor said as he smashed the cup on the ground

"So where did you get these new friends of yours ?" Kevin asked

"Well it's a long story...but I'll tell it anyway" Ben said

* * *

 **Well that was all see you in the next chapter "Flashback"**


End file.
